Love You Forever
by Swoofie
Summary: "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living my baby you'll be." There is no greater love than that of a mother for her child.


A/N: Hey, I was looking up children's stories to read to my friend's baby and stumbled across_ Love You Forever _by Robert Munsch, which, having not heard it since my own childhood, had completely forgotten about it. I read it over and over, and it was so touching, I just had to make my own version. I know a lot of people don't like Chichi for being such an overbearing mother, and many even make her out to be some manipulative bitch who only cares about her selfish goals. But I myself, after spending 20 years with a mother just like her (minus the frying pan and forcing me to study when I could barely read - though I was pushed very hard in my later school years), have come to an understanding that despite all of this, mothers really just want what is best for their children. Few people understand just how much their mothers TRULY LOVE THEM. I myself have gone through the "I hate you, you're ruining my life!" phase, and let me tell you..your mother will always, no matter what, be your number one fan. Anyway, enough rambling. I hope you enjoy the story.

**Love You Forever**

Son Chichi, wife of the famous Son Goku and now mother to Son Gohan, sat in the nursery of their quaint house in Mt. Paozu. In her arms, she held her sleeping newborn, a tiny little boy with wild spiky hair and brown fuzzy tail, both of which he'd inherited from his father. She smiled gently as the tail unconsciously wound itself around her arm and pulling him closer, she rocked back and forth as she sang:

_I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
As long as I'm living  
my baby you'll be. _

The baby Gohan grew. He grew and grew and grew. He grew until he was three years old and ran all around the house; he jumped on the couch and sofa, and dragged his toys everywhere. And if he wasn't paying attention, his tail would bump into something and knock it over. He was too much like his father; energetic and full of life. She was lucky he was so obedient, despite his sometimes childish behavior—which of course was understandable, given his age—and he had a natural affinity for learning things, which allowed her to teach him subjects far more advanced than those expected of a young toddler.

However, her husband Goku would sneak the two of them out of his room while he was supposed to be studying, and the two would not return for hours, until the sun was setting and the night turned cold. She'd scold them over dinner and take away their dessert, and her boy would quietly return to his room to finish his studies. But later, when his studies were over and he was asleep, she would open the door to his room and quietly walk to the bed; and if he really was sleeping, she would pick him up and rock him back and forth, singing as she rocked him:

_I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
As long as I'm living  
my baby you'll be. _

Little Gohan grew. He grew and grew and grew. He grew until he was nine years old; and although his body was that of a child, he was more mature and much wiser beyond his years, for he had seen things no child should ever see. He was powerful beyond measure, and even smarter than some of the most intelligent minds on the planet. He made both his parents very proud.

But at the time, an evil being named Cell came into existence and her boy went off with his father to fight him. Although she was afraid for them, she knew her husband and son would pull through for the Earth and defeat this monster. Somehow, no matter the opponent, they always managed to come out on top. But the day of the great tournament, which would decide the fate of their world, her son came home alone, his clothes in tatters and eyes wet with tears. The Earth was safe, but her husband was gone.

The two held each other and mourned their loss; the loss of a husband and the loss of a father. She hugged him tightly and comforted him, whispering everything and anything into his ear to alleviate the guilt he felt for not destroying Cell sooner. He only seemed to bury his face further into her shoulder. Sometime later, he fell asleep, exhausted from his earlier battle and from crying for so long. And although she was no longer a young woman, and her baby boy was no longer a baby, she lifted him gently and carried him to bed. Settling down onto the mattress, she rocked him back and forth and sang:

_I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
As long as I'm living  
my baby you'll be. _

The boy Gohan grew. He grew and grew and grew. He grew until he was a teenager and was sent to the city to attend Orange Star High. He had strange friends—one of whom stalked and interrogated him on a daily basis, wore strange clothes, and did strange dance moves. Chichi had enrolled him into school so that he could finally have a normal life, away from fighting and from danger. But even then, her son found ways to defy her. He was soon running around Satan City disguised as a superhero, the Great Saiyaman, and although she herself thought he looked ridiculous, it made him happy and that was all she truly wanted.

But at night, when his homework was done and the cape was put away, she'd open the door to his room and look over to the side of his bed. If he really was asleep, she'd pick up her now big boy and rock him back and forth, singing:

_I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
As long as I'm living  
my baby you'll be. _

Teenage Gohan grew. He grew and grew and grew. He grew until he was a grown up man. He left home and made one of his own, purchasing a capsule home from CC and settling down about a mile away. His mother still had Goten to take care of, and with Goku back from Otherworld, their house was always busy. But Chichi still loved her eldest, and sometimes, on dark nights, she'd drive her car that one mile to his house. If all the lights were out and she knew her son to be asleep, she'd open the window to his bedroom and climb in through. If her boy, now a man, really and truly was asleep, she'd pick him up and rock him back and forth and sing:

_I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
As long as I'm living  
my baby you'll be. _

The years passed and Chichi got older. She got older and older and older. One day, after being sick for quite some time, she called her oldest son and said, "Gohan, you'd better come visit me. I'm old and sick." So Gohan came to see her. And when he opened the front door, she tried to sing the song:

_I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always…_

But she was too weak to finish. So Gohan, shutting the door, walked to where she sat on the couch and picked her up. Carrying her to bed, as she had done to him numerous times as a child, he held her in his strong arms and rocked her back and forth. Gently, he sang:

_I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
As long as I'm living  
my Mommy you'll be. _

When Gohan came home that night, after cooking his mother dinner and straightening out the house a bit, he stood for a long time at the top of the stairs. Then, after some time, he went into the room where his very own newborn daughter, Pan, was sleeping. She was a tiny little girl, with soft, black hair, and fuzzy brown tail. It seemed that even with her diluted blood, she was still Saiyan enough to have a tail. He held her to his chest, smiling as her tail curled itself around his arm, and sang to her as he rocked her back and forth.

_I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
As long as I'm living  
my baby you'll be. _


End file.
